Rainbows and Butterflies
by Sweet Darkling
Summary: He was looking at her in a way he’d never looked at her before. He was looking at her the way he would look at any other child, and Nessie hated it. She wasn’t just another child, she was special. And he should know that. So she glared at him some more.


**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Twilight.

**Author's note****:** So, like Leah, I'm not a huge fan of imprinting but I thought I'd give it a shot, try and make it somewhat believable rather than the "whole world exists in just you" type of imprinting. The result is this series of random one-shots, in no particular order, canon with maybe a hint or two of other pairings. It'll be based entirely around Jacob and Nessie. I wanted to break away from the 'Saint Nessie' image Nessie has often got going on in fanfiction, so I decided to have her as throwing a tantrum because intelligence doesn't really take over for experience, and no matter how smart a kid is at age whatever, she's still a kid, at the end of the day. I hope you guys like it. Please tell me if it's believable or entertaining or anything. I really appreciate feedback.

* * *

**Rainbows and Butterflies**

He was looking at her in a way he'd never looked at her before. He was looking at her the way he would look at any other child, and Nessie hated it. She wasn't _just_ another child, she was special. And he should know that. So she glared at him some more.

"Nessie," Jacob said softly, persuasively. She hated that he made her want to give in to him. "Come on, Nessie. You know I have to go now. It's my dad's birthday."

"But you promised me that you'd watch this movie with me!" He had! He had! And he should keep him stupid promises or not make them in the first place. It was incredibly unethical and for someone who was often self-righteous with her family, she thought it was terrible for him to walk out on his promises. What was wrong with drinking blood anyway? Even killing people...if they were evil people or unwanted people or people who wanted to die, what was so wrong with it?

"I know, Nessie, but we can watch it tomorrow. I forgot it was my dad's birthday," And gods, he felt like the worst son in the world. Had he really gotten so absorbed with Nessie that he had forgotten all about his real family? He never thought he'd be glad to get an abusive call from Leah but at least she'd reminded him of his dad's birthday. Rachel would never have forgiven him if he didn't turn up.

"I DON'T CARE!" Why should she care about that old man? Fine, he was Jacob's father but it was only his birthday. And Jacob hadn't _promised_ him to go see him. Couldn't he just go see his dad after the movie or tomorrow or something? "You _promised_ me. You didn't promise him, you promised _me_. How can you let me down?"

Damn it! "Nessie, I know I promised you but my dad will be really hurt if I don't go see him today. You don't want me to hurt him, do you?"

"But it's ok for you to hurt me?" What the fuck? How did a little kid learn how to emotionally blackmail people? He wanted to blame it on the stupid mind reader but he was fairly certain the guy was too much of a coward to do anything like that. And too self-righteous too.

"Nessie," He sighed with frustration. "I know you're upset with me but I really do have to go. And my dad will be hurt a hell-" He heard a hiss that was probably from Bella in one of the other rooms but he carried on regardless. He was fairly certain Nessie had learnt some special words from overhearing Leah's phone call anyway. "-of a lot more than you. I've been spending loads of time with you, you know." Too much time, now that he was thinking about it. "And he misses me. He wants to see me, especially on his special day. I have to go."

"But you didn't promise him. You promised _me_." She was pouting but, unlike before, he didn't think it was cute. He couldn't find anything cute about her right now. Her hair was glossy and fell in curls around her flushed face and her eyes were large and her lower lip was jutting out in a pout but all he could see right now was the 'spoilt brat' Leah had told him to drag himself away from. Why couldn't she just understand that this was important for him and his family?

"Nessie, it's important to me and my family that I go. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"Please stay," Her eyes seemed to have doubled in size and her hand was softly clutching his sleeve. She looked cute now, Jacob would give her that, but not all the cuteness in the world would stop him from going to see his dad on his birthday. As it was, he didn't have a present for him but seriously, a movie over his dad? Did Nessie really think he would make that choice?

"I can't. Sorry Nessie, I really can't. I promise I'll make it up to you." He'd bent down to see her eye to eye, which was how her hands were able to reach his cheeks in a resounding slap. He didn't mind a slap or two, if it meant that she was a little less upset, although _fuck _did that hurt more than he'd thought it would!

"I _hate_ you! I _hate _you! I _HATE_ YOU!" She stomped her feet with each statement, a frown marring her face and small fists clenched by her sides. Good god, she was definitely Bella's kid, if she was stomping her feet and throwing tantrums. Jacob ran his hand through his hair as he let out a frustrated sigh and looked at the six year old throwing a tantrum fit that he once adored. He could dimly recall a time, about half an hour ago, when he'd thought that she was the most amazing and precious person in his world, someone he'd always cherish and treasure. Right now, he was having a hard time restraining himself from using Leah's language or shaking the kid senseless until she shut the hell up.

"Maybe you'll hate me less tomorrow, kid?"

_Kid?_ She was just '_kid_' now? What happened to calling her by her name or one of her several nicknames or terms of endearments that he always used? In that moment, she decided that she really did hate him. "I don't want to see you tomorrow. I don't want to see you ever. I told you that I _hate_ you. I hate people that aren't trustworthy, that lie. You're horrible and pathetic and I never want to see you again." Jacob sighed again and it infuriated Nessie all the more. "In fact, I hope you die and I hope your stupid old father dies and..." But she stopped because all at once, the Jacob that did everything she wanted him to do was gone. Instead, there was a look of fury that she had never seen before, that frightened her so that she took a step back from him, and another, and another.

"Don't EVER say that again. Do you understand?"

All she could do was nod, because her heart was hammering in a horribly unpleasant way and she was stupidly scared that she might burst into tears, _real_ tears, if she tried to say anything. Right now, she really didn't want to ever see Jacob again because he scared her. She desperately wanted her mommy and daddy and, right on cue, her dad walked in and came to her side.

"You should go to your father's now, Jacob," was all he said, but he had a hand protectively on her shoulder that made her feel safer and made her want to cry a little less.

"I'm going to," Jacob replied, with a cruel sneer directed at Edward, as if mocking him and Nessie felt her dad's hand stiffen just a little. He never looked at her as he left, never apologised or promised to come back the next day to watch movies with her, or told her to smile because he never liked to see her not smile. And after what felt like ages but was only a few seconds, she burst into tears as her daddy hugged her, promising herself to never throw a tantrum again.


End file.
